


Forever

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Prince Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: After many months of Seokwoo requesting that his parents demote him from the position of Crown Prince, it’s time for Chanhee to officially take up the position with a celebration.-Seokwoo steals Jaeyoon away from the ball for a sweet moment.
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Jaeyoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Round One Adoptions





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #F064: Jaeyoon and Rowoon slow dancing with no music, arms wrapped tightly around each other, breaths mingling.
> 
> Oh boy, I cannot tell you guys what a relief it is that I've finished writing this. My first draft mainly comprised of an outline and had zero emotion to it. I felt so unattached and could not bring myself to write it. Thankfully, in the many months that have passed since Round One of TBS Fest, I've grown enough as a writer that I was able to finish this second draft and truly _love_ it and trust me when I say that is the loveliest feeling as a writer. I'd like to thank Mod Wilted Flower™ and Champagne Glasses™ for giving me some extra time and also joining me to moderate the fest! It's truly been lovely working with you both! (I have outed myself as Mod Dreamer even though most of you already know it just in case someone thinks I'm excluding myself in the thanks hfkjdhsjkf) I'd also like to thank my friends N, P, Jae and Mouse for reading through this for me and suggesting edits! 🥺 And thank you to Kai, Mel and Bell for suggesting names!! For some reason my brain wanted to write 'Yongcheol' who is the Featured Snake™ in Nebula and, despite me quietly asking it to stop, it would not supply any other name so you guys were a huge help! 
> 
> Okay. Now with my big sappy note out of the way, if you read this, I sincerely hope you enjoy it! And if you do, please drop me a heart in the comments!! 😋💖

The ballroom is as magnificent as Seokwoo said it would be. The orchestra is playing, their instruments emitting such incredible sound that Jaeyoon could feel it under his feet. There are people, hundreds of them, milling about, talking, dancing. It really is a wonderful affair, but Jaeyoon feels out of his depth amongst it all. His suit is one that Seokwoo gave to him and it fits wonderfully, but he isn’t used to such attire and finds himself pulling at it unconsciously as he makes his way through the crowd. 

He’s been going in what feels like circles for the past while because he’s looking for Seokwoo’s brother, Chanhee. The man had insisted that he’d be easy to find, and Jaeyoon has a feeling that ‘easy’ to Chanhee is the equivalent to finding a needle in a haystack. Jaeyoon’s inability to find Chanhee certainly doesn’t help with his already floundering confidence as people stare at him as he walks past, possibly whispering things about him, making speculations. It all makes Jaeyoon wonder why he ever came at all. 

And maybe it’s not too late. He could easily make a quick and quiet exit without anyone who matters seeing him make a dash for it. Although, he can already imagine the disappointment in his sister’s eyes.

_ “Oh, Jaeyoon. Where’s your courage gone? You once gave Seokwoo a verbal thrashing  _ **_after_ ** _ it became known that he was the crown prince! What would mother say?” _

Even though his sister is younger than him, he couldn’t shake the feeling that their roles were reversed at some point, that Jaeyoon should have been born later. He supposes that he has had those ‘big brother’ moments in the past, though there’s nothing like a scolding from your younger sister to take you down a peg or two.

The orchestra starts up a jaunty tune, distracting Jaeyoon from his task at hand. Couples congregate on the dancefloor, moving to the music with eerie poker faces and exact movements. It does nothing but intimidate Jaeyoon more.

A hand snakes its way onto Jaeyoon’s shoulder, causing him to spook and turn towards who he’s sure is a guard just jumping at the chance to remove someone from the event. Instead, he comes face to face with his love. With Seokwoo.

Jaeyoon lets his shoulders drop, switches his fight-or-flight off, and leans towards Seokwoo. 

He sighs, a small thing, and smiles. “You frightened me, Seokwoo. Those aren’t  _ quite _ the manners of a prince now, are they?” 

Seokwoo eagerly plays along. “You must understand—I’ve been searching for my love all evening, and now,” The striking, handsome features of Seokwoo’s face soften, almost melting. “I’ve finally found him.”

“They must have taught you  flattery as well in your studies,” replies Jaeyoon, laying a hand on Seokwoo’s chest to keep him away lest they scandalise everyone around them. What Jaeyoon doesn’t say, however, is how Seokwoo’s words made him feel. His words caused a warmth—no,  _ fire _ —to bloom in his chest. Jaeyoon, similar to all these upper-class people milling about, has an  _ excellent _ poker face and Seokwoo could never tell how he made Jaeyoon feel. Unless Jaeyoon told him, that is. “Your words never fail to warm me,” he says, quietly so only Seokwoo could hear.

“Your cheeks  _ do _ gain an incredibly beautiful glow when I compliment you.”

“Oh, shush.” Jaeyoon pats his hand against Seokwoo’s chest as the prince chuckles in reaction. “Have you seen Chanhee?”

Seokwoo takes Jaeyoon’s hand in his own. “No. Not for a while. The last I saw of him, he was fretting in the hallways about a beautiful girl who’s supposed to have come tonight. It seems he likes her a great deal.” He begins to move, minutely, but enough for Jaeyoon to notice and slip his hand from the prince’s.

“Great! Thank you, Seokwoo. Now, I’m going to go and find your brother,” says Jaeyoon with a smile and a nod, leaving a perplexed prince with a slight pout in amongst the crowds of the ballroom.

-

After Seokwoo’s drop of information, it’s not terribly difficult to find Chanhee. Jaeyoon walks through the near-empty hallways like a  ghost and follows the sounds of muttering behind a useless, red curtain where the prince sits. 

“Chanhee?” Jaeyoon calls out as a way of announcing his presence.

Chanhee looks up at him and Jaeyoon is struck by the fact that Chanhee is young—so, so painfully young to have to step up and become Crown Prince. Those are big shoes to fill. Jaeyoon has an idea of that from what Seokwoo went through back when they had met and Seokwoo had fallen head over heels for Jaeyoon. The falling head over heels part was only half of it as Seokwoo’s orderly life had rocked on a steep precipice and became threatened even more by the King and Queen paying a visit to Jaeyoon when they had realised  _ why _ their son kept sneaking away from the palace. Jaeyoon still feels a pang of discomfort every time he remembers the crumbling devastation on Seokwoo’s face when he’d told the Prince to stop coming because Jaeyoon would never return his affections.

With the gentle smile of someone trying to tame a spooked horse, Jaeyoon lowers himself to the carpeted floor beside Chanhee. “How was horse riding today?” he asks, lightly knocking shoulders with him. 

A little glimmer appears in his eyes and instead of the scared young man that Jaeyoon was presented with moments ago, he sees passion and spark that comes from the small moments in life. Chanhee launches into a story wherein Seokwoo goaded him into racing him back to the palace, but lost due to a slippery patch of grass. Seokwoo had apparently fallen from his horse and landed face-first into the mud, much to the delight of his brother who had laughed at his expense only  _ after _ he knew Seokwoo was still alive and fully intact.

“Mother was horrified when we walked back into the palace and Seokwoo was dripping mud everywhere. We had to promise to not set foot outside ever again after, or during, the rainy season for fear we’d end up a muddy mess like Seokwoo,” Chanhee says, ending the story while still trying to rein in his giggles. 

“Surprisingly, Seokwoo never mentioned taking a mud bath earlier,” Jaeyoon adds, his cheeks still sore from laughing at Chanhee’s story. Both Princes had such lovely tales to tell whenever they spent time together, and Jaeyoon especially loved hearing the ones about Seokwoo; good and bad. Mostly so, if he became injured, he could ease the pain with his sweet words or kisses, or if he was victorious, he could either cheer him on, or else help keep his ego in check. Either way, there was never a dull  day .

A silence pervades as their laughter settles. The curtain still hides them from the outside world, but they both know that Chanhee should head to the ballroom sometime soon. It is technically his ball, after  all .

“I don’t-” Chanhee begins, but his tone says it all. Jaeyoon has known for a few days now that becoming Crown Prince would be especially daunting to Chanhee. The young man was barely an adult, having had his birthday a few weeks ago now, and Jaeyoon could see how the transition would be tough. This whole thing had been thrust into his hands suddenly and it was a lot to digest. After a moment of searching for the words that could encapsulate the feelings bubbling in his chest, Chanhee continues,

“I don’t know how this is going to go. Failure is always a possibility, but this isn’t a maths problem or archery—this is about running a country. A whole country filled with people who depend on me. What if-”

He inhales quickly, unable to continue speaking.

“Chanhee,” Jaeyoon says in a hushed voice as if he were sharing a secret or a piece of gossip. Chanhee looks at him with wide eyes. “I certainly can’t say I’ve had the stress of running the country sometime in the future on my shoulders, but I can tell you that you won’t be alone in this. You aren’t King yet, and you probably won’t be for a while seeing as the King and Queen are healthy, and have their wits about them. It’ll be a while before you have to take on that role, and until you do, you’ll have tutors and such teaching you everything you need to know about ruling. Tonight is a celebration. You won’t have to take on such a big responsibility for a while yet.” 

Jaeyoon reaches over to Chanhee, resting a hand on his shoulder and grinning. Chanhee loosens up, his eyes lose the glassiness and his face looks less like he’s about to be executed. Gone is the man with a million things on his shoulders, instead replaced with the boyish look that shines on him whenever he’s about to go horse riding with Seokwoo. 

“Yeah, okay.” Chanhee nods as he turns the words over in his mind. “Thanks, Jaeyoon. I needed that.”

“Glad I could help,” replies Jaeyoon. “Now, let’s go find the ballroom, shall we?”

-

Jaeyoon dislikes the fanfare that announces their arrival. He’s already been through it once and a second time is just as frustrating. However, Chanhee seems to dislike it just as much as Jaeyoon, which gives him some sort of vindication. It is surprising that a Prince such as Chanhee isn’t used to it already. He asks Chanhee his opinion.

“It’s flamboyant and it interrupts everything,” he grumbles to Jaeyoon under his breath. “And one time, a trumpet was blown into my ear! It was ringing for days after! Maybe I should be rid of them when I’m King.” 

“It would certainly make a statement,” chuckles Jaeyoon. 

The sea of colourful dressed and black suits parts, leading them to the throne area where Jaeyoon begins to depart from Chanhee but is stopped. Chanhee has caught a hold of his sleeve and so—Jaeyoon gives him an inquisitive look.

“You should wait here for Seokwoo. He said he has something to show you,” Chanhee answers before going to greet his parents, leaving Jaeyoon to once again stand around awkwardly. Then again, no one is paying attention to him, the orchestra is playing a soft song that reminds him of the song his mother used to hum to him before he fell asleep. A small smile threatens to grow as he thinks of the fond memories. He only wishes to make some more.

“Oh, I do love to see you smile,” Seokwoo croons as he approaches Jaeyoon, breaking him from his trance.

“Seokwoo, don’t you have some distant cousins to entertain?” chides Jaeyoon, smiling as Seokwoo winces.

“I’ve had enough of them for the night,” he says and takes Jaeyoon’s hand in his own. “Besides, I have something to show you.” 

“Chanhee did mention something,” Jaeyoon says, his tone exuding curiosity, but he only receives a gentle squeeze of his hand.

They enter the crowd, dodging the odd laughing aristocrats waving their drink in the air, alcohol sloshing about. No one stops them—the Prince has such a determined look in his eyes that they wouldn’t dare. Jaeyoon can almost taste the summer night breeze as they reach the door, but they’re stopped in their path by someone determined to rile Seokwoo up.

“Seokwoo, dear, I haven’t seen you all night!”

It’s a well-known fact that Seokwoo is impartial to the gender with whom he would be willing to fall in love. Word had gotten out years ago when he was a teenager and was caught in a compromising position with a stable hand, or a dignitary, or—well, the story never did have any consistencies—but the point was that, ever since Seokwoo and Jaeyoon had fallen for one another, this well-known secret was confirmed. And many sought to use that to their advantage. Particularly this man.

Jibeom is a strange man. Certainly not the most treacherous, but it wouldn’t be unlike him to not try something on a night such as this. Seokwoo might not be Crown Prince anymore but his position is still advantageous. 

Jaeyoon had met him once before. He’d been visiting from a faraway kingdom, and coincidentally, this had also been around the time when the King and Queen had found out that the Crown Prince was courting a lowly commoner. When the King and Queen visited Jaeyoon after they’d found out, Jibeom had accompanied them. 

He’s insipid, yet somehow always manages to play the part of a clumsy fool.

“Jibeom, what a pleasure it is to see you,” Seokwoo lies through his teeth. It truly is a skill that he can make a greeting sound both pleasant and insulting. “How are your family? I haven’t seen them here tonight.”

Jibeom sneers before masking it with a smile. “They had other matters to deal with and couldn’t make it. I’m sure you’d understand, Your Royal Highness.” His eyes linger on the closeness of Seokwoo and Jaeyoon, on how Jaeyoon’s hand is firmly clasped in Seokwoo’s. “Well,” The sneer returns to his face. “I shall leave you to your whore.”

Seokwoo’s eyes grow steely. He steps into Jibeom’s face, threatening and dangerous. Dropping Jaeyoon’s hand from his, he uses it to squeeze Jibeom’s shoulder. Jibeom looks frightened beyond belief with Seokwoo towering over him.

“Jibeom. Don’t you have another meal to  _ poison _ , or perhaps, a  _ coup _ to plan?” growls Seokwoo before he lets Jibeom go. The other man falls back a step and scuttles away into the crowd behind them.

Seokwoo seems like he wants to fret over Jaeyoon when he turns back around, but Jaeyoon waves him off and takes Seokwoo’s hand in his own. “I’ve had worse,” Jaeyoon says. “Now, where were you taking me?” Seokwoo’s eyes exude sadness and worry at Jaeyoon saying he’s had ‘worse’. 

  
  


“I’m sorry, Jaeyoon.”

“Why are you sorry? You haven’t  _ ever  _ insulted me, Seokwoo.”

“My parents shouldn’t have insulted you in the way they did,” Seokwoo insists, squeezing Jaeyoon’s hand lightly.

Seokwoo begins leading Jaeyoon once again, regret still hanging over him. His shoulders are slightly hunched over, and his eyes cast down. They exit the palace and walk into the gardens.

“The King and Queen gave their apologies, Seokwoo. There’s no hurt there anymore,” Jaeyoon says, bumping shoulders with Seokwoo. He will probably try to make amends later, but for now, he drops it and simply gives him a small smile.

It’s much quieter out here in the gardens. There’s no crowd of people to chatter and laugh, there’s no orchestra performing extravagant waltzes. Seokwoo and Jaeyoon are alone, and Jaeyoon soaks in it as they walk together. They’ve walked the palace gardens many-a-time-and-oft, however this time there’s a spark of electricity in the air. 

They are approaching the gazebo where Jaeyoon and Seokwoo have lounged many times before. Of course, this was a secret to others in the palace; they certainly didn’t want to create such a scandal. Not when it would damage their already fragile approval from the King and Queen. The gazebo is gorgeous, especially so tonight. It’s lit with lanterns scattered around, which is surely a fire hazard, but Jaeyoon chooses to ignore the threats, letting Seokwoo lead him up the steps. The light from the lantern bounces off the beams and roof of the gazebo, painting everything with a slight red and green glow.

Seokwoo looks like a mythical being in it. Although, to Jaeyoon, he’s always been somewhat mythical, always invoking wonder and awe from Jaeyoon in whatever he does. 

But Seokwoo would probably say the same about him.

“You take my breath away, Lee Jaeyoon.” He lifts his hand up and tucks a loose strand of hair behind Jaeyoon’s ear. “That can’t be beneficial for my health, can it?”

Jaeyoon leans into Seokwoo, grinning as Seokwoo wraps his arms around him. “I can’t possibly say. If that’s the case, should I take my leave?”

Seokwoo tightens his arms around Jaeyoon, frowning. “Don’t you dare!” he says in a cutesy voice, making Jaeyoon giggle into his shoulder. 

Jaeyoon keeps his head resting on Seokwoo’s shoulder as Seokwoo eases them into a slow waltz. They wrap their arms around each other tightly, their breath mingling as they dance in the silence of the gardens. It feels like a dream to Jaeyoon. He wouldn’t have ever imagined this months ago before Seokwoo had spotted him at the market and proceeded to doggedly follow him around, asking him if he could help after he’d knocked over some of Jaeyoon’s best flowers that day. It had been suffocating for two weeks until Jaeyoon’s sister had told him, in that affectionate tone of hers: “He likes you, idiot.” If Hyejin hadn’t given him a stern talking to and knocked some sense into him, then he wouldn’t have leaned into Seokwoo’s courting attempts.

They dance for what feels like hours before Seokwoo pulls away. With a loving gaze, he holds both of Jaeyoon’s hands in his own and gets down on one knee. 

Jaeyoon’s heart picks up speed, feeling like a jackrabbit in his chest as Seokwoo takes something— _ a ring _ —from his coat pocket. Its gold shine shimmers in the light and Jaeyoon feels blinded, although more so from its meaning rather than its shine. 

“Seokwoo…” he whispers.

Seokwoo bites his lip, eyes sparkling up at Jaeyoon. He takes a deep breath.

“Jaeyoon. These past few months have been some of the happiest of my life and a few nights ago, I realised that I don’t think I could stand not having you by my side. When we first met, I knew there was something special about you. Something refreshing. Someone who would tell me when I truly am being a brat.” 

Jaeyoon laughs and whispers, “You got that right.”

“Of course, if you reject this proposal, I will honour your decision, but I couldn’t wait any longer. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Jaeyoon. Will you marry me?” asks Seokwoo.

Nothing feels more right in this world than saying “Yes'' to Seokwoo and when Jaeyoon does, Seokwoo leaps to his feet and wraps his arms around him. Letting out a startled laugh, Jaeyoon pulls back in Seokwoo’s arms, cupping his cheeks with his hands then pressing his lips to Seokwoo’s eager ones. Jaeyoon feels feverish as Seokwoo presses against him impossibly closer, setting Jaeyoon’s skin alight. With a groan, Jaeyoon breaks the kiss for air and they rest their foreheads against each other as they pant.

Seokwoo takes Jaeyoon’s hand after a moment, slipping the engagement ring on. It is a comfortable fit. They both admire it for a moment before Jaeyoon says playfully,

“You trying to steal the spotlight from the Crown Prince?”

“This,” Seokwoo rubs Jaeyoon’s hand with his thumb, chuckling. “Is going to be our little secret for a few days… Or at least until someone spots the ring. Whichever comes first.” Seokwoo lifts his eyes back up to Jaeyoon’s face, studying it, memorising it for ages. “I love you, Jaeyoon,” he says, leaning in to kiss Jaeyoon deeply once again.

Before Jaeyoon falls victim to his lips, he whispers back, “I love you too, Seokwoo.”

-

They return to the ball before it finishes up, sidling up to Chanhee who scoffs at them. He side-eyes the two beaming men with suspicion, examining them and gasping when he spots the ring on Jaeyoon’s finger. Seokwoo shushes him, and they proceed to have a brotherly conversation with their eyebrows. Jaeyoon smiles at their antics and holds his hands behind his back.

No doubt about it, it will be strange having royals as family. But Jaeyoon’s love for Seokwoo outgrows any difficulty that might come his way.

  
  


Jaeyoon is sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a lovely day & night, dear reader! 💖🌼


End file.
